parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Max and Rex Rescue Rangers (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of ''Max and Rex Rescue Rangers'' planned to be made by DinosaurKingRockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Chip - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Dale - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Gadget Hackwrench - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Monterey Jack - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Zipper - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Fat Cat - Himself *Mepps - Himself *Snout - Himself *Wart - Himself *Mole - Himself *Professor Nimnul - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) Episodes: #To the Rescue Part 1 #To the Rescue Part 2 #To the Rescue Part 3 #To the Rescue Part 4 #To the Rescue Part 5 #A Lad in a Lamp #The Luck Stops Here #Battle of the Bulge #Ghost of a Chance #A Lion Never Suspects #Fake Me to Your Leader #Last Train to Cashville #A Case of Stage Blight #The Case of the Cola Cult #Throw Mummy From the Train #A Wolf in Cheap Clothing #Robocat #Does Pavlov Ring a Bell? #Prehysterical Pet #A Creep in the Deep #Mitch's Science Project #Seer No Evil #Chipwrecked Shipmunks #When Boys Were Men #Chocolate Chips #The Last Leprechaun #Weather or Not #One Upsman Max #Shell Shocked #Love is a Many Splintered Thing #Song of the Night N Rex #Double O' Boy #Zoe Goes Hawaiian #It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Rex! #Short Order Crooks #Mind Your Cheese and Q's #Out of Scale #Dirty Rotten Diapers #Good Times, Bat Times #Pie in the Sky #Le Purr-Fect Crime #When You Fish Upon a Star #Rest Home Rangers #A Lean on the Property #The Pied Piper Power Play #Gorilla My Dreams #The S.S. Drainpipe Gallery: Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Chip Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Rex Owen as Dale Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Gadget Hackwrench Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Monterey Jack Pikachu in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Pikachu as Zipper Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Himself Mepps-0.jpg|Mepps as Himself Snout.jpg|Snout as Himself Wart (Rescue Rangers).jpg|Wart as Himself Mole-0.jpg|Mole as Himself Dr. Z in Dinosaur King.jpg|Dr. Z as Professor Nimnul Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Donald Drake Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Pongo as Plato Aldrin Klordane.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as Himself Percy.png|Percy as Himself Nero.jpg|Nero, Brutus.jpg|and Brutus as the Siamese Twins Don Lino in Shark Tale.jpg|Don Lino as Juice Lee Djinni.jpg|Djinni as the Genie Flynn Rider in Tangled Ever After.jpg|Flynn Rider as Clyde Cosgrove Belladona (TV Series).jpg|Belladonna as Kismet Brick (TV Series).jpg|Brick, Boomer (TV Series).jpg|Boomer, Butch (TV Series).jpg|and Butch as the Jamaican Fruit Bats Lampy in The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars.jpg|Lampy as Sir Colby Simba in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Simba as Captain Colonel Kion.jpg|Kion as Elliott Rafiki in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Rafiki as Bruin Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Heebee Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Jeebee Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Ting-a-Ling Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Ming-Ting Prince John-1.jpg|Prince John as Sewernose de Bergerac Sir Hiss in Robin Hood.jpg|Sir Hiss as Euripides Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Voltaire Ron Stoppable in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Sparky Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 6 The Secret of Saurus Rock.jpg|Littlefoot as Steggy Phineas Flynn in Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel.jpg|Phineas Flynn as Dirk Suave Ferb Fletcher in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Ferb Fletcher as Odd Shoe Ursula in Dinosaur King.jpg|Ursula as Lahwhinie Sykes-0.jpg|Sykes as Seymour Darla Dimple.jpg|Darla Dimple as Buffy Ratzkiwatzki Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Foxglove Revolta.jpg|Revolta as Winifred Shere Khan in TaleSpin.jpg|Shere Khan as Bud Kaa in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Kaa as Lou Maltese de Sade.jpg|Maltese de Sade as Himself Le Sewer.jpg|Le Sewer as Himself Ratatouille (Rescue Rangers).jpg|Ratatouille as Himself Serena Tsukino in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Camembert Katie Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Dopey as Mouseo Kala in Tarzan.jpg|Kala as Kookoo Oliver-0.jpg|Oliver as Boots Susan Baker (TV Series).jpg|Susan Baker as Mrs. Clutchcoin Dynomutt in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Dynomutt Dog Wonder as The Red Badger of Courage Merlock in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Merlock as Rat Capone Dijon (TV Series).jpg|Dijon as Sugar Ray Lizard Flintheart Glomgold in DuckTales.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold as Arnold Mousenegger Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:Seasons Category:DinosaurKingRockz